dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Families Forever, Chapter three
Chapter three of Families Forever. Plot The Cloudkicker Family eventually arrive at the airport, and Wojtek gave them a ride to school where graduation was gonna start. The Higher-for-Hire group and the Jungle-Aces were already there waiting, but see a truck with a trademark-symbol (a green dot with a white bear carrying an artillery-shell in it) and knew they have arrived. "Hey gang!" Kit hollers upon getting out the truck and along with Ramón and Rey hug their old family, "haha, welcome back Little-Britches" Baloo says hugging Kit: he sure missed his old navigator, "how's life for you guys been going, hope you haven't burned Higher-for-Hire to the ground with your bickering while I was away" Kit asks, "nope, luckily I was there, otherwise it would've happened" Riven assured, "that's a relief, still tangoing with Don Karnage sometimes too?" Kit wonders, "only once, on the way to Mad-gas-scar (the Talespin-version of Madagascar) he did catch me and Riven, but all he wanted was to rub it in your face that he replaced you with your old nemesis Larry and his buddies" Baloo informs much to the Cloudkickers' shock, "I thought we put that monster behind bars" Jennifer recalls, "apparently Karnage decided he would make a better protégé than Kit, so he bust them out" Riven describe, "well at least Karnage won't wanna recruit you anymore" Ramon says to Kit, "yeah, I guess" he remarks, "even so Karny was really hoping you'd be with us for that, and when we told him you left to be with your real family, he started whining and crying that it was all for nothing" Baloo adds and Kit couldn't help giggling a little, "uh won't he be a problem if he knows we're back?" Clara wonders, "oh relax, the air-pirates almost never get pass the cliffs, and sure the guns are still out of commission, there's still those tanks" Rebecca assures, "and at least we have gotten a more friendlier visitor" Ernie says when strange sounds were heard from in the school, one of which sounded like arguing, "I told you it was this way" said a male-voice, "how was I suppose to know which way is which? the schools here are not even close to ours" said a female-voice which revealed itself to be an oddly familiar giant-centipede, joined by an also familiar giant-dromaeosaur and an annoyed bat-like creature, plus two new faces: a vulture-headed ratite-like bird and a plesiosaur-like creature, the bat however saw Kit and Rey and immediately broke the bickerers up, "alright, give it a rest he's here" she orders pointing and they all rush over, "hey Kit, remember us, from Skull Island?" the raptor asks and both Kit and Rey couldn't believe it, "Jek, Jyn, Qi'ra?" Rey gasps, "I couldn't believe it either" Molly notes, "oh my gosh, how'd you guys get here?" Kit gasps, "we got a ride from some tortoise-lady and she taught us how to speak English" Jyn reveals, all the while Kit's relatives couldn't believe their eyes, "wait so Skull Island is real?" Lenora gawks, "yes" Wildcat answers, "I'm guessing Kit told you about our little escapade there?" Oscar deduces, "well the first one: the one about some crook named Covington, whom I recall you had a crush on Rebecca?" Lumat admits while teasing Rebecca, much to her embarrassment, "Kit told you about that?" she stutters, "yes he did" Nestor confirms and laughs with the triplets, until the plesiosaur-creature suddenly joins, "hi I'm Donatello, Donnie or...Don for short" he introduces, "uh I don't recall meeting you" Kit notes, " I wasn't..." he began but got too paralyzed to finish, "are you okay?" Kit wonders, "I have a tendency to stutter when..." he explains without finishing, "nervous?" Noland guesses, "yeah that" Donnie confirms, "he also does it when excited" the bird reveals, "and I'm Verdona, it's always a pleasure to be outside of Skull Island, this place is so cool" she adds, "what species are you two again?" Sam asks, "I'm a bird called Pinnatono, we're able to digest an acidic berry and turn it into deadly-spit-watts" Verdona reveals, "ew" the triplets gag, "and I'm called a...Turturcassis, we specialize in eating...through turtle-shells" Donnie adds, "nasty" Bert notes, "hope you only mean wild ones" Felix prayed, "I do" Donnie states as Wojtek decides to join in, "personally Kit, I envy you" he says, "oh yeah turns out Wojtek's an orphan, like you Kit" Rebecca recalls, "really?" Kit asks, "really, you and your friends get to officially graduate from school forever, me, I never finished third-grade, because of the Axis" Wojtek laments, "I know the feeling alright, but when I was living in Freeport, I never got to finish second, because I had to runaway from being put in a juvie, and I missed out on three grades in a row before finally settling here in Cape-Suzette, so I had to spend most of my time going through all of the missed ones while also attending sixth grade, it wasn't fun, but it didn't take long" Kit reveals and yes: he was in second-grade by the time he ran away, and those two years on the streets and one with the air-pirates did mean he missed three grades in a row, but this wasn't evident until he was enlisted in Cape-Suzette Elementary, which had class subjects he wasn't used to, so he had to be transferred to the local schoolhouse until he was as sufficient as Ernie and co, "wow, at least you got to pick up where you left off, I doubt I will, my school is in Pole-Land, which is now a warzone" Wojtek says, "ouch" Kit remarks, "hey Kit when are you gonna tell us about your second adventure to Skull Island?" Nestor asks anxiously, "maybe later, graduation's almost begun, so we better move" Rebecca advises and they do. Out over the Atlantica-ocean (the Talespin-version of the Atlantic), a fleet of Heinkel He 274-planes lead by a Horten H.XVIII-jet were heading in the direction of Cape-Suzette. A Latécoère 631-flying-boat was passing by, but could tell they were Axis, it tried to radio back at Usland but found its transmissions being jammed. "Are the transmissions successfully jammed?" Admiral Houndkoff asks a Jack-Russell's terrier-man, "yes sir, they won't be allowed as long as we have them in range" the terrier confirms, and the seaplane had no choice but to give up as it continues its way, "good" Houndkoff responds, the Late 631 may not ruin their element of surprise, but the axis hadn't counted on another plane flying below them: a Fairey Seafox-reconnaissance-floatplane dispatched by an Uslandian-fleet for, well, reconnaissance. Piloting it were a flamingo-man as the pilot and a Texas blind-salamander as the observer, though how he can observe without eyes is beyond anyone. "Hold on I got something" the flamingo notes on the radar, looking up he could see the axis fleet quite high in the sky, but the Seafox couldn't go as high, "we should go back while can" the salamander suggests, "I guess you're right" the flamingo relents and turns back the way it came as fast as possible. Back in Cape-Suzette, the Jungle-Aces officially graduate, and of course Wojtek takes them to the airfield right after as he was told to. Fortunately there was no mission awaiting so they could just socialize and explore, which Kit's relatives and the Skull Islanders happily do. A Miles Kestrel-training-monoplane comes in for a landing for it was training new recruits, the same could also be seen with a T2 tank nearby. A Bristol XLRQ-transport-flying-boat-glider was also present being mended by staff. A Kellett XR-8-experimental-copter also lands, having been observing the trainings. Ernie looked around and caught sight of a row of Douglas B-18 Bolo-medium-bombers parked side-by-side. "Hey Kit, remember when we went on these?" he reminds, "oh yeah, Douglas B-18 Bolos, good times" Kit reminisces: Kit was quite familiar with the Bolo as they were often seen when Kit was an air-pirate, and today were considered too old and obsolete for real action, being reduced to training, however the Jungle-Aces got to train with one in last July, "you sure know your planes" Wojtek remarks, "yeah, have you rode any?" Kit asks, "a few times, I got to practice in one in Aegypt" Wojtek admits and suddenly pulls out a cigarette, lights it, takes one puff of smoke, then eats it, much to everyone else' confusion and disgust, but it was interrupted by a Miles M.35 Libellula taxiing to the runway and leave, "hmm, wonder why that one's setting off" Wojtek wonders and gets this feeling of dread and walks off to the nearest staff member, "wonder what's got him all worked up" Baloo wonders, "something bad I believe" Jyn suspects, "what makes you say that?" Jen wonders, "I saw it in his eyes, they looked like concern or worry to me" Jyn answers, "how can you be sure?" Oscar asks, "when you live everyday watching your back on an island infested with man-eating beasts, you tend to tell how someone else feels through their eyes" Jek explains, "and I don't lie, he looked worried about something" Jyn adds causing everyone else to wonder if there really is something bad going on, or about to. Stay tuned for Families Forever, Chapter four Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction